


Lips Like Morphine

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Bang Chan, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, F/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, bang chan - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: sometimes little brats need to put in their place.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Lips Like Morphine

**warnings** \- bdsm, master kink, pet names, threesome, degradation, brat taming, spanking, oral (m/f), binding, squirting, marking, multiple orgasms, unprotected sex, cream pies, aftercare. (I think I forgot some warnings)

**_**this fic is also posted under my username clandestine-lixie on tumblr**  
  
_ **

You pressed your index finger into Hyunjin’s bare chest, looking deeply into his dark brown eyes. “You know if Chan were here. He wouldn’t tolerate me being bratty like this. But for some reason, I love pushing your buttons, Hyunjin. You’re just way too soft for me sometimes. When are you going to bring out the hard dom that I know you keep hidden deep inside this hot body of yours?” You twirled your fingers down his chest. Hyunjin grabs onto your wrist, his nostrils flared, his lip quivered. **  
**

“Oh come on, Hyunjin. Rough me up for being a brat, do something about it.” You stood there just waiting for him to throw you down onto the mattress, fuck you until you were begging for him to stop. But he did none of that.

“You’re pathetic,” you scoffed.

Hyunjin pushed you up against the wall, his palms pressed flat against the hard surface, caging your body between him. “You better watch your mouth, Kitten.”

“Watch my mouth? What are you going to do if I don’t, sir?”

“You are on thin ice, Y/n.”

Chan walks into the bedroom, tossing his bag onto the dresser next to the door. He turns, seeing both you and Hyunjin in a heated stare down. “What’s going on here?” Chan asks, while Hyunjin backs away from your body.

“Our little plaything is being a little brat. She’s trying to rile me up.” You rolled your eyes as Hyunjin squeals on you. “Oh a brat huh? You know what we do to brats? We punish them. So, Hyunjin I expect you to punish her for it.” Chan starts to roll his sleeves up, the veins in his forearms flex with each delicate movement of his hand.

“Nah. I’m not cut out for that, Chan. I can’t punish her like you do.”

“Come on, Hyunjin. I taught you better than this. Unleash the hard dom I know you keep well hidden, and if you don’t punish her. I’ll just have to take care of her myself and show her just what happens to little brats like her who don’t listen to their Masters orders.”

Chan walks over to the dresser, opening the top draw where he keeps all the restraints and sex toys. He pulls out a heart shaped wooden paddle. Your eyes go wide as Chan now stands in front of you, slapping the paddle against the palm of his hand. The sounds of the wooden paddle cracking against his skin makes you flinch. You press your back up against the wall even more, knowing you have no place to escape too.

“Here’s what we are going to do, Kitten. You are going to bend over my thighs, and I’m going to spank your pretty little ass with this paddle. Then I’m going to let Hyunjin have his turn with it.” Chan turns to Hyunjin with a smirk drawn across his lips.

Chan sits down on the edge of the bed, patting his thigh for you to come and lay across it for your punishment. You shyly walk over to him, laying your chest and stomach across his thighs. Chan lets out a choked groan as he pulls your skirt up, rubbing his hand over your already reddened ass cheek from the night before.

“This is how you punish little brats, Hyunjin.” Chan glides the paddle across your ass cheek. You close your eyes tightly as you wait for the hard smack to your ass, but it doesn’t come. Instead you feel a million tiny prickles on your scalp. Chan tugs hard on your hair, yanking your head back.

He leans into your ear, “Open your eyes, Kitten. I want you to look at Hyunjin while I place every hard smack to your pretty little ass. I want him to see your face when you are begging for me to stop, and how much you really love being punished.”

Obeying Chan’s orders, you turn your head to face Hyunjin. The heated glare in his eyes makes your stomach flip flop. Without warning Chan slams the paddle down onto your butt cheek. You yelp loudly, biting your lip to hold in your cries of pain.

“Your ass reddens so nicely, Kitten. The marks go nicely with the artwork from last night. All because you once again couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”

Chan was ready to smack your ass again when Hyunjin interrupted. “Wait!” He walks over to you and Chan, slouching down to your level, licking his thick red lips. He brushes a few strands of hair away from your face. “My turn,” he said, clicking his tongue, grabbing the paddle from Chan.

Hyunjin pulls you by the arm as you rise up off Chan’s lap. He slams the front of your body down onto the mattress. Your ass is fully raised to air and now at Hyunjin’s mercy. “So fucking pretty.” Hyunjin glides the edge of the paddle down the middle of your back, causing goose pimples to form all along your flesh.

“You know how hard this makes me?” Once again a hard slap of the paddle is placed on your behind. Hyunjin definitely smacked you a hell of a lot harder than Chan did just a few seconds ago. Your ass was screaming for them to stop, knowing that tomorrow morning you aren’t going to be able to sit without a reminder of what happened tonight.

“Please, no more. I will do whatever you both want, but please no more spankings. I’m sorry I was being a brat to Hyunjin. I won’t let it happen again, I promise.” You disliked begging for mercy. It made you sound weak, but you also disliked that in a way you actually enjoyed it. You belonged to them, and boy did they made sure that everyone knew that by ruining you day in and day out. But you wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Why don’t you get on your knees and beg for us to stop. Tell Hyunjin and I how much you want it. How badly you want to be fucked by the both of us.” Chan rubs the bulge in his pants, your mouth instantly waters at the thought of sucking his cock. You rise up from the bed, slowly sinking down to your knees in front of Chan and Hyunjin. Your two Masters.

They both stared down at you, just waiting for your next move. “I’m sorry for being a brat to my Masters. I will never do it again, and if I do I understand what my punishment will be. I’d like to make it up to you both.” You feel so small at their mercy as they continue to stare down at you with hooded eyes. You couldn’t wait to make it up to them by sucking their cocks.

You reach up to the very present bulges that outline the front of their pants. You look up at them both, biting down on your lower lip. They know exactly what’s to come. You begin working on Chan first, unzipping his pants like a greedy little whore. Not even surprised that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. You pull his cock out and begin stroking it. Feeling it grow even harder in your fist. You then look up at Hyunjin who has already done the work for you. His hard cock already unleashed from his pants, just ready for you to suck. “Go on, baby girl, make it up to us. When you’re done we’ll reward you with a nice hard fucking that you so desperately want.” Hyunjin deeply groaned.

You decide to work Hyunjin up first, licking the precum that was leaking from the tip of his cock. You wrap your hand around the shaft and take him as deep as your throat will allow. Hyunjin growls when he hears you gagging on his cock. You reach back over to Chan’s hard cock, pumping it in your first. “Look at our little toy multitasking like the good little whore that she is,” Chan praises as he grabbed onto your hair, pushing you further into Hyunjin’s cock.

“Ahhh. Your mouth feels so fucking good. Choke on my dick, slut.”

Tears start to form in the corners of your eyes, saliva dribbles down your chin and onto your chest. You look up at Hyunjin and wink. You pop off his cock with a loud pop. A string of saliva from your mouth still attached to his cock. You then look to Chan, you notice the veins in his forearms are so prominent tonight. Fuck. You quickly wrap your swollen lips around Chan’s cock, taking him just as deep. Chan hisses through his clenched teeth. “Shit. Your mouth is like heaven.”

Hyunjin kneels to the floor behind you. He pulls your panties to the side, sliding his long fingers along your wet slit. “Mmm, Chan, she is so fucking wet already. She loves sucking cock. What a good little whore.” You moan against Chan’s dick as you look up at him through your long lashes. His lip raises with satisfaction. “Mmm. I want to taste her. I think she’s ready for her reward, yeah.” You release Chan’s cock from your mouth. Your lips are a swollen wet mess.

Hyunjin stands, bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking your juices off his digits. “Why don’t you strip out of your clothes like a good girl and lay on the edge of the bed for me,” Chan orders. You stand and begin shimming out of your barely there clothes. Tossing your drenched panties to the side. You wince as you sit on the edge of the bed. The reminder of what being a brat entails. You lay back, spreading your legs to your Masters.

“Mmm, so obedient.” Chan runs his gorgeous hands up your thighs as he kneels to the floor. The intense glare in his eyes is enough to make you cum right on the spot. He leans into your body, nibbling along the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh, knowing you’ll have marks tomorrow to show for it. Hyunjin pulls his pants off and climbs onto the bed. His cock bobbing against his abdomen as he scoots closer to you.

Hyunjin’s plump lips work along your neck and eventually down to your breasts. You arch your back as Chan’s tongue presses against your clit. You never thought in a million years that you’d ever have two men in bed at the same time. Two gorgeous men who know how to satisfy your every need. You were one of those lucky ones who was at the right place at the right time. You could call it some sort of fate.

“Mmm, you taste so fucking good, baby girl.” Chan pushes his tongue to your entrance, fucking your hole with his skilled tongue. Pornographic moans echo off the bedroom walls. Hyunjin leans down to your lips, barely touching them with his own while you look into his blown out eyes. “I bet you wanna suck my cock don’t you?” You shake your head in agreement as a whimpering ‘yes’ slips out between your moans.

Hyunjin kneels beside you, you sit up on your elbows, turning your head slightly, bringing his hard cock to your mouth. You suck ever so harshly at the same pace that Chan fucks you with his tongue. “This is a god damn wet dream. Watching my girl get eaten out by another man while she sucks my dick. Fuck.”

Chan moans against your pussy, causing a delicious vibration, which practically sends you over the edge. Hyunjin pulls back, his cock dripping with your saliva. He swirled his tongue around your nipple for a bit, sucking it into his warm mouth. “Ooooh god,” you cried, throwing your head back, letting the two males do whatever they wanted to your body. It belonged to them anyway.

You close your eyes as waves of pleasure wash over you. Moaning so loudly that the entire neighborhood would know what dirty things were going on in this very bedroom. “You wanna cum, baby girl? I bet Chan would love to taste your cum on his tongue.” You lifted your head to look at Chan who practically smiles against your pussy. You reach down, placing your hands in his messy hair, grinding against his mouth. “Fuck, yessss,” you screamed as you came all over Chan’s tongue. He squeezed your thighs with his hands while he lapped up all your juices.

Chan gets up off the floor, crawling over the front of your body. He smashes his lips to yours, his tongue dancing with yours. You can taste yourself on his tongue and you can’t help but moan. You feel the mattress shift as Hyunjin gets off the bed. “I need a taste too, baby.” He kneels between your thighs, spreading your lips with his long fingers. He flicks his tongue over the sensitive nub. “Oh my godddd.” Your thighs quivered around his head, you barely had come down from the last orgasm and here Hyunjin was between your thighs as another orgasm rips through your entire body. You came hard, and fast. “Mmm, yes that’s it.” Hyunjin slurps up every bit of your cum as if it were his last meal. “Fucking perfect.” Chan climbs off you as both men stand in front of you once again.

“I think she’s nice and ready to be fucked. Kitten, who do you want first, or do you think you’re ready for the both of us filling your holes?” Chan licks his lips, hoping you’ll go for the second option. You desperately want them both at the same time, but you just aren’t quite ready for that yet. “You know I dislike picking, because deep down I want you both at the same time. I’m just not ready yet.” Hyunjin nods his head. “That’s understandable. That’s a lot to take in.” Chan pulls the black silk tie from around his neck. You know exactly what to do, putting your wrist out in front of you. Chan wraps the silk material around your wrist, binding them together.

“Well, since you dislike picking. I’ll let Hyunjin have you first.”

“Why thank you, Chan.” Hyunjin presses his hand to your chest, pushing you back as you lay down onto the bed. He pulls your tied wrist over your head, you spread your legs while running his long fingers down your stomach. He aligns himself at your entrance, slamming into you with no remorse. “Shit. She’s so tight.” Hyunjin begins to snap his hip, the head of his cock immediately grazes your sweet spot. Chan kneels next to your head, his hands roaming all over your chest. “I love this body so much. It’s perfect.”

You moan loudly as Hyunjin thrusts his cock inside you. He gets so into it that his hand wraps around your throat, lightly pressing down. “Goddd.. fuckkk,” Hyunjin growls from deep within. “I love ruining this pussy. Such a dirty little whore.” He slams into you so hard that you scream his name. Chan can’t help but watch Hyunjin unleash his inner dom on you. Hearing your cries of pleasure was like music to his ears.

Sweat beads off Hyunjin’s brow, his thrusts become sloppy. You stare into his eyes, his fingers digging into your neck. “Ahh.. fuckkk. I’m gonna cum inside you, baby.” You felt his dick twitch, warm spurts of liquid coating your walls. “Fuck.” Hyunjin slows his pace, he slowly pulls out of you, his cum starts to seep out of you. “Look at that beautiful cream pie.”

Hyunjin crawls back onto the bed as Chan gets off the bed. He places his hands to your cheeks, kissing your lips so desperately. You moan against his mouth as Chan slams into your sopping wet pussy. “Uhhh, fuckk.” Rolling his hips into you at a fast pace. The sounds of skin slapping against skin drowned the room. “Your pussy was made for us, baby girl.” Chan fingers dig into your hips as he slams forward. Hyunjin pulls away from your lips so he can watch Chan fuck you.

“Fuck her harder, Chan. I wanna see her squirt.” Chan smirks at Hyunjin’s demand. “Oh, you know how much I love watching her squirt all over me.” Chan was good at making you squirt. You never knew you could until you met him. “Ready, baby girl?” Chan presses his thumb to your clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves while he pounds into your pussy. Before you know it a warm sensation washes over you, you feel the coil in the pit of your stomach snap.

“Yesss, Chan. Ooohhh goddddd,” you scream, letting go as a gush of liquid rains around Chan’s cock. “Damn, that is so fucking hot, baby.” Hyunjin kisses your lips once again.

Chan continues to fuck you, snapping his hips a few more times, eventually spewing his seed deep inside you. He leans down to your chest, kissing you softly while his heavy breathing stills.

——————

You lay there on the bed. Your pussy was dripping with their cum. They both fucked you senesless, and you loved every second of it. Chan walks into the bathroom and retrieves a warm washcloth. He returns and wipes the cum off your thighs and whatever continues to spill out of you. “I have to say, kitten. You did so well tonight. Even though it started out as a punishment. Let’s shower and clean you up.” Chan unties the black silk tie from around your wrists. He helps you up, guiding you to the shower that Hyunjin has already turned on and got ready. Chan lets you step into the oversized shower first as they follow suit behind you.

You let the scalding hot water wash over your skin. Chan kisses along your shoulder, while Hyunjin peppers soft delicate kisses to the back of your neck. “Hyunjin, you’re getting better at this. You showed some of that inner dom tonight. I’m proud of you.” Hyunjin blushes as Chan praised the man for his good deeds. Hyunjin nods his head in acknowledgment. He grabs the bar of soap, lathering it up in his hands. He runs his lathered hands all over your back, finally reaching your behind that is covered in red marks from all the spanking from tonight and the night before.

You wince when he rubs his hand over the marks on your ass cheeks, trying to sooth the area with his delicate touch. “Mmm, Hyunjin.” You rested your back against Hyunjin. Chan stood in front of you, his hands were on your hips, his lips were pressed against your neck, marking your skin with pretty purple bruises. You moaned so much, as they worshiped you. They loved hearing those soft moans and those little whimpers. Both men instantly get hard again, but they know your body needs a rest.

This was your life, and you wouldn’t change it for anything else in the entire world.

****


End file.
